What's A Hog Warts?
by Dragon of the Crimson Flame
Summary: Hiei and Kurama get invited to Hogwarts, however, one gets into Slytherin and the other Gryffindor. Will they still be able to be friends or will the deep hatred between the two houses tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is not a yaoi fanfic whatever ideas you might have gotten from the summary. There will also be a lot of OOC for the Harry Potter characters and this takes place in Jame's time **not **Harry Potter's time. That is all and please enjoy the fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters nor the Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

What's A Hog Warts?

Chapter 1: Letters

Hiei sat cozily in his tree watching the sun rise slowly in the east. A bird landed on top of the branch next to Hiei's, but he didn't pay any attention for lots of birds perch on trees. However…it started to peck him. "OUCH! Damn it, get off," shouted Hiei as he whacked the bird away.

The bird, or should I say owl, hooted indignantly and held its leg out to Hiei. "What?" and then Hiei noticed a letter dangling from its leg. He reached out and untied the letter and soon it flew off. Hiei turned the letter over in his hands and read the back of the envelope with annoyance. "The second oak tree?" muttered Hiei and he jumped off the tree he was sitting on.

He gazed at all the trees in the park and saw that his was indeed the second tree and Hiei didn't even knew it was an oak tree. "Stupid letter," he muttered and opened. "What's a Hog Warts?" he thought out loud. After scanning it he shrugged and tore it to pieces. "I'm not going to school." He jumped back into the tree and settled down once more.

Kurama slept peacefully snuggled under his bedcovers before he was rudely awaken by a tap on the door. He groaned and stood up after the tapping didn't stop. Shuffling towards the door he pulled it open, but no one was there. "Strange," muttered Kurama, but finally realized the tapping came from his window.

Outside a tawny owl sat, perched on Kurama's windowsill as it tapped the window again with its beak. Kurama opened the window and the owl flew in and landed on top of his desk holding out its leg. Unlike Hiei's owl this owl was much older and experienced then the younger and violent owl. "Hm," thought Kurama as he untied the letter.

The owl seeing that the letter had been successfully delivered flew out of the window. Kurama scanned the back briefly and frowned, whoever sent the letter was obviously a smart stalker. "How does this person know this," muttered Kurama as he cautiously opened the envelope. "…Hogwarts?" thought Kurama as he read the rest of the letter. And unlike Hiei he saw that there were two papers. "A cauldron………." Kurama contemplated this before throwing the letter in the trash.

The next day dawned bright and fair and Hiei once again watched the sun rise. He glanced around and saw that there were no more violent owls and weird Hog Warts. A hoot behind him almost made Hiei jump…almost. "Stupid bird!" shouted Hiei as he turned around to find another owl. It held out its leg, "I don't want your letter!"

Hiei jumped out of his tree and walked away intending to ignore the bird. The owl huffed and ruffled its feathers as it flew off after him. It pecked him once twice before Hiei twirled around and grabbed the bird. "Listen," he said as the owl squirmed uncomfortably, "I don't want your letters and tell whoever's sending them to fuck off!" A low growl came from deep within his throat and the owl's already large eyes widened further.

After he let go the owl sped off dropping its letter in the process. Hiei glared at the fallen piece of parchment and picked it up. He ripped it into tiny little pieces and threw them up into the air as the wind scattered the torn pieces.

Kurama yawned and stretched slightly before walking over to his desk to finish up the rest of his homework that was assigned for the weekend.

He was just about finish when a tap came from his window. Kurama turned around and saw a white owl this time pecking on its window impatiently. He stood up and sighed as he opened the window. It held out its leg and Kurama reluctantly took it. The owl puffed its chest up with pride and flew away. However Kurama just tossed it into the trash knowing very well it was the same letter.

Days later Hiei was fending off a horde of jet black owls all with a red evil glint in its eyes and Kurama…well he wasn't getting any sleep at all.

"ARGH!" screamed Hiei as the air filled with the beating and flapping of wings, hundreds upon hundreds of wings. "Fucking leave me alone!" He started to run, but soon the owl overtook him and soon Hiei was buried under hundreds of letters.

Kurama was nearly pulling his hair out as owl after owl zoomed through his open doorway and windows. "What's going on?" screamed Kurama as piles upon piles of letters started to accumulate on Kurama's bed and floor and desk.

Finally after Hiei and Kurama went to the same psychiatrist and found out what happened to each other they decided to obey the letters after telling Koenma about how they wanted to take off for a year which Koenma reluctantly…disagrees.

"Listen Koenma I'm going to listen to this letter or else it'll kill me…literally," said Kurama as he waved the piece of parchment in front of Koenma's face.

"I'm with the fox," agreed Hiei and Koenma sighed, "How about this? I'll call you two on the communicator open a portal and transport you to the place where the mission is going to be taking place?"

"But what if we miss school!" shouted Kurama getting frustrated and irritable from all the stress…and owls.

"I'll only call you during the nights!" said Koenma as he held up his hands in defense. Hiei glared angrily at the young toddler before finally agreeing. "Fine! Let's go, kitsune." Kurama gave one last sigh before following Hiei.

A/N: …I know it's my first crossover fanfic (Please don't kill me ToCOrNot 77). It's not very good either…but that's alright after reading Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakusho I finally thought, hey let's make a HP/YYH fic. Now here it is! Well I know this chapter was very short, but I'm not very good at long chapters, but the next few will be longer. Hoped you enjoyed it! And I need at least three reviews to continue…you heard me **three. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley?

"Okay now what?" asked Hiei as he scanned over his letter, "How do we get a cauldron?" Kurama frowned not sure either… "Maybe we can ask someone?"

"No," said Hiei, "I'm not taking advice from a ningen." Kurama frowned, "Nothing is wrong with asking a human." Hiei frowned, but didn't reply as they made their way through London.

"I'm so tired," muttered Kurama after they looked at about twenty different stores.

"How're we going to find any cauldrons!" muttered Hiei exasperated. Kurama looked around and finally his eyes landed on a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. "Do you think they have cauldrons?" he pointed towards the pub and Hiei followed his direction.

"Well…I don't know probably, cause it says Leaky 'Cauldron' so they ought have something." The pair trudged towards the doors and opened it to find a bar and some tables. "It's just a bar," sighed Kurama. Hiei turned to go, but Kurama stopped him, "Let's at least get something to drink."

"Why?" said Hiei, but was dragged into the building anyways. Kurama just ordered water which surprised a few of the customers sitting around some tables. As soon as the water came Kurama started talking about how they were going to find a cauldron. "This is stupid," Hiei finally remarked.

"What's stupid?"

"This whole thing about the Hog Warts and stuff! It's bothering me so much that I think I rather live with the owls that come every morning," muttered Hiei, but was overheard by the bartender. The bartender blinked at them before finally remarking out loud to them. "Oi, are you two students of Hogwarts?"

"Uh…yeah we're transfer students," said Kurama. The bartender smiled and led them towards the back of the room. "I don't know why Dumbledore never told you about Diagon Alley since you're new and all," said the bartender as he started tapping bricks with his finger.

"What's Die on Alley?" asked Hiei as he watched the bartender curiously. Suddenly the wall started to give way and soon an archway appeared before them leading into what was to be Diagon Alley. "This is Diagon Alley," said the bartender waving his hands towards the massive stores and busy streets. Kurama and Hiei just stared. "Wow," muttered Kurama.

"Hn," said Hiei as he observed the streets. The bartender had left and so Kurama and Hiei walked into the bustling alleyway and the archway closed behind them. "This is amazing," said Kurama as they walked down the street. Hiei frowned and watched the stores with veiled interest. "Hiei, look, I found the cauldrons," said Kurama as he pointed to a store some ways away.

"Oh goody," said Hiei sarcastically as he was pulled down the street by Kurama. Soon they were inside the stores looking at the various cauldrons. "Let's get this brass cauldron…it looks like it's the cheapest one." Kurama walked over the man and pointed to the cauldron. Hiei inspected it curiously, but suddenly Kurama and the owner got into a heated argument. "What're you talking about? This money is perfectly fine!" shouted Kurama.

"That's no sickle or galleon," said the man as he inspected the money curiously, "That's muggle money."

"Pardon me?" said Kurama looking confused, "What's a muggle?"

"Oh Merlin's beard you're a wizard and you don't know what a muggle is. I suppose you don't know what a galleon is either?"

"Uh…no."

"Now listen and pay close attention because I'm not going to repeat myself. A galleon is wizarding money and so is a sickle and knut. You get your money from Gringotts which is a bank mind you. Now a muggle well that's pretty simple a muggle is a person who's non-magical."

"You mean a human?" asked Hiei. The owner looked slightly confused, "What!" Kurama glared at Hiei and he muttered a never mind. "Well," started the owner as he peered at Kurama and Hiei curiously, "That's pretty much it. Now get out of my shop until you get real money." He shooed them out and closed the door behind them. "Where do you suppose Gringotts is?" asked Kurama.

"…There?" Hiei pointed to the biggest building on Diagon Alley which was made of white marble. Kurama looked at it and frowned, "Well I suppose a bank would look like that." They walked along towards the building and enter not paying attention to the sign nailed to the front. "What the?" muttered Hiei.

"These are…goblins," said Kurama as he watched the goblins busily weigh and measure from money to diamonds. They walked along until finally they were greeted by a short green goblin, "Excuse me do you have any business here?"

"Um yeah I'm looking for money," said Kurama and the activity within the building cease. The goblins all glared at Kurama and he gulped. "Do you mean…steal?" asked the short goblin as he glanced from Hiei to Kurama.

"No, of course not, I'm just wanted to…um make a withdrawal," said Kurama hastily.

"Do you happened to be Mr. Kurama and Mr. Hiei," said the goblin.

"Yes…why?" asked Kurama confused.

"Right this way and follow me," said the goblin. Hiei and Kurama exchanged looks before following the goblin. They went through a big white door and Kurama gaped at the sight. It was a dungeon almost like they were underground. "Now," started the goblin, "Would you kindly please not lean out of the cart and keep all your body parts inside."

"Uh…" said Kurama, but soon saw a cart hurtling towards them. It stopped just in front of them and the goblin stepped inside and Hiei and Kurama did the same. As soon as they were inside the cart shot off at top speed making Kurama's stomach lurch. "Ugh," he moaned and Hiei shot Kurama a curious yet concerned glance.

Finally they stopped and the goblin got out followed by Hiei and Kurama. They walked along until they got to a vault that was labeled Vault 405. The goblin produced a key from his pockets and inserted it inside a keyhole. With a groan the door slid open and Hiei and Kurama peered inside. "Wow," uttered Kurama and Hiei just stood there speechless.

"Dumbledore specifically said this was both of your vaults and now here is the key," the goblin handed the key to Kurama, "Now I suggest you fill up your pockets and let us be on our way." The goblin sat down in the cart while Kurama and Hiei walked inside. "This is a lot of money," said Hiei as he observed the glittering piles of gold, silver, and brown coins.

"Yeah, a lot of money," said Kurama as he filled up a brown bag he found in the corner of the room. As soon as the bag was filled with an assortment of galleons, sickles, and knuts they walked out and the vault door closed shut behind them. "Here hold the money," said Kurama handing it to Hiei.

"Why?"

"I might lose it on the way back." Hiei opened his mouth to ask why, but noticed the slightly pale face of Kurama as he watched the cart apprehensively. Kurama hesitantly stepped inside and Hiei followed suit and soon they hurtled along faster now.

A few minutes later Kurama was panting as if he went for a 50 mile long run without stopping. "Suck it up," muttered Hiei and Kurama shot him a half hearted glare. They both exited Gringotts and stood blinking in the sunlight as they stepped outside. "I guess we go now to get everything," said Hiei as he handed the heavy bag of money to Kurama.

"Yup," agreed Kurama slightly better now that he was out of the dark dreary caves where they kept the vaults. Soon they arrived back at the cauldron store. The owner looked up and smiled as he noticed the heavy brown bag. "So I see you got money," said the owner. Kurama nodded and soon they walked out with two big brass cauldrons. "I don't see why we have to buy two," muttered Hiei as they both headed towards a store labeled Madam Malkin's Dress Robes.

"There's two of us Hiei," said Kurama as they entered the store.

"Why couldn't we just share?" Kurama rolled his eyes and they both set the cauldrons aside as a plump witch dressed in black robes appeared. "My, my here for robes I see. Is this your first time?" she asked as she ushered Kurama and Hiei into a room in the back.

"Uh…yeah sort of," said Kurama. The witch motioned for him to step on the stool as she handed him a large oversized robe. "Wear that so I can see what size you are," she said and Kurama put it on much to Hiei's amusement.

"So uh do you know how many we should get?" asked Kurama as she started to pin up the sleeves.

"Hm, maybe seven…yes that should do it," she said as she stepped away from Kurama to study her handiwork. Soon she disappeared inside another room and walked out holding about seven robes. She shoved the bundle towards Kurama and he smiled and thanked her. Kurama walked out of the room towards the front as Madam Malkin started to ring up the purchase and after that she ushered Hiei onto the stool. "Hn, I don't need it."

"Of course you need it, dear," she said as she shoved a black robe at Hiei. Hiei scowled at the word dear, but put on the robe nonetheless. Soon she started to pin up Hiei's robes as Kurama put the bundle of robes in his cauldrons. He then realized he was still wearing the robe Madam Malkin gave him and so he shrugged it off and put it back on the counter.

Hiei reappeared beside Kurama scowling angrily as he shoved the money towards the lady and dumped it unceremoniously into his cauldron. "Um, by the way do you have this dragon hide gloves," said Kurama as he showed her the school supply list.

"Ah yes, do you want two sets?" she said and Kurama nodded. She handed him two pairs of gloves and Kurama tossed it to Hiei who put one set into each of their cauldrons. Soon they walked outside and lugged the cauldron towards the bookstore called Flourish and Botts. "Now we need our school books," muttered Kurama as they entered the store.

"This is pointless I should've never ever have agreed to that letter," muttered Hiei. The book owner took notice of them and walked up to them. "Hello and what do you need?" he asked.

"We need these books," said Kurama showing him the list and he nodded sagely, "Ah yes, those. You're a first year? You seem pretty tall," said the owner as he calculated Kurama's height.

"Ah um…growth spurt," said Kurama and the owner nodded, but noticed Hiei.

"This is your brother?" asked the owner, "Because he doesn't really look it." Hiei glared angrily at the owner and Kurama shook his head, "No, he's a friend of mine's. Oh, yes I need two sets of all these books," repeated Kurama. The owner looked up and shuffled away reappearing with an armload of books. Kurama took one stack and Hiei the other and they both put it in their cauldron. "Well guess I'll see you next year," said the owner and Hiei groaned.

"Yes, good-bye and until next year," said Kurama as they both exited the store. As soon as the door closed behind them Hiei rounded on Kurama, "We're coming back to this school next year!"

"Yes, and I'm quite glad. You always needed to be educated," said Kurama as he headed towards the apothecary store. Hiei frowned and followed Kurama. They both entered the store and Kurama nearly gagged on the smell because of his overly sensitive nose. The apothecary store owner waved. "Yes, what do you need?" Kurama coughed and handed him the list unable to talk because of the rotten odor.

"Ah a potion starter's kit," he said, but soon frowned, "Pretty tall aren't you?" Kurama didn't answer so Hiei did it for him, "Growth spurt. And by the way we need two kits." The owner smiled and shuffled off appearing with two boxes, "Be careful this is fragile stuff." Kurama handed him some galleons and rushed out with his kit and cauldron. Hiei shook his head and followed after him. "What's wrong with you?" asked Hiei already knowing the answer.

"You know that my nose is sensitive because I'm a fox," said Kurama as he took a deep gulp of fresh air. Hiei snorted and motioned him towards store with the letters Ollivander's Wand Shop which was getting quite faded. They entered inside and Kurama sneezed because of all the dust. Out of nowhere a thin pale man appeared and he narrowed his eyes as he studied the two before him. "Here for a wand I see," said Ollivander as a measuring tape suddenly appeared.

"Wha?" said Hiei surprised as the tape started to measure Hiei on its own. Soon the tape stopped and dropped to the floor lying in a crumple heap at Hiei's feet. Ollivander disappeared and handed a wand towards Hiei, "Try this," he said. Hiei grabbed the wooden stick and frowned, but before he could do anything it was snatched out of his hand, "Nope this isn't it," said Ollivander and disappeared again.

"What's the stick for again," whispered Hiei to Kurama. Kurama frowned, "It's a wand." Hiei looked still confused, but another wand was suddenly shoved into his hands. As quickly as Hiei grasped it, it was once again snatched away. Hiei glared angrily at the old man, "What are you doing," he finally asked and Ollivander appeared again with another wand.

"What I'm doing my dear boy is finding you the perfect wand," said Ollivander. Soon they went through a process of shoving and snatching and a pile of wands on a chair was growing larger and larger, but that seemed to make Ollivander happy.

Soon he was humming a happy tune to himself before he stopped, "Hm…" he said before he disappeared into a room which had a giant red X painted on the door. He reappeared cradling a box to his chest as he handed it to Hiei. Hiei raised an eyebrow and opened the box, but inside wasn't a wand that look like a wooden stick it was glazed golden and a black dragon was encircling it. "Huh?" was all Hiei said.

"It's a special sort of wand…very dangerous and banned from all schools…except Hogwarts," replied Ollivander. Hiei shrugged and picked it up expecting Ollivander to snatch it away, but suddenly he felt warmth in his fingertips and the eyes of the dragon, which were blank and a dull black, suddenly glowed to life. Ollivander's eyes widen as the dragon started to move.

The dragon twitched as if it was alive before it stopped moving once more. The red eyes faded away and the warmth disappeared from Hiei's fingers. Kurama watched Hiei surprised and Hiei watched with equal amazement at his wand. "…In all my years, boy, this is my first time seeing this happen," said Ollivander as a wide smile spread across his face. "Now I'm going to bet my galleons that your friend is going to have another wand like that."

"That was amazing," said Kurama, "How'd it do that?"

"That wand was made from nothing, but dragon scales. It's impossible to break and very magical, but the eyes of the dragon are taken from a special sort of crystal. Although it is beautiful it's dangerous and I rather you have a different wand, but like I say to so many the wand chooses the wizard. You just be careful with it…both of you," said Ollivander. Hiei smiled, "I'm starting to like this idea about coming to Hog Warts," said Hiei.

"Hogwarts," corrected Kurama and soon Ollivander appeared with another box and handed it to Kurama. Kurama opened the box with trembling fingers and inside was a wand that matched Hiei's in beauty. It was ivory white and a dark silver fox was encircling it. Kurama picked it up from its case and like Hiei warmth entered his fingers and the fox's eyes glowed green. Like the dragon the fox started to move and twitch before it finally ceased to move and the warmth faded. "What's this made out of?" asked Kurama.

"It was made from fox's teeth. Now it's not just any ordinary fox it's a silver fox, very rare and almost to the brink of extinction. The eyes are taken from the exact same crystal however it seems the colors are different," said Ollivander. He smiled and waved them out of the store, "Be careful now," he said, "Very dangerous those wands. They're unbreakable and beautiful yet deadly!"

"Thank you," said Kurama as he tucked the wand inside his pants as Hiei did the same.

"Thanks," replied Hiei and they both trudged out of the store. They walked along before stopping at the last shop they had to be at. "Why do we need a pet," asked Hiei as they walked inside the Eelupe's Owl Emporium store.

"Because it's a requirement," said Kurama. They walked inside and put their cauldrons down on the side. The owls hooted at them and Hiei frowned in disdain as he regarded the birds. "I hate owls," whispered Hiei to Kurama as the owner shuffled into view.

"May I help you?" he asked in a bored sort of voice.

"Looking for two owls that are…tamed and not violent," said Kurama. The owner nodded, "Right there's this one a female, very tamed, and a beautiful snow white." Kurama watched it for a second and the owl seemed to watched back before a smile broke out on Kurama's face, "Yeah I'll have this one." The owl, as if hearing Kurama, flew towards his shoulder and landed there hooting softly. Kurama stroked it softly and smiled. Hiei rolled his eyes and Kurama pushed Hiei towards the owner. "I don't want—"

"He wants something almost like mine's, any color," Kurama said cutting off Hiei promptly. The owner nodded and pointed to a black one in the far corner, "There's another female and she's tamed…but not much." Hiei glared at it and the owl glared back before a small smile appeared on Hiei's face. He quickly covered it up; however, Kurama saw it and nodded to the owner. Hiei frowned as the owl flew to his shoulder and perched there.

Kurama handed the galleons to the owner and they both exited the store with both their owls in a cage. "Why owls?" asked Hiei.

"Because they can carry messages and are very intelligent," replied Kurama. Kurama's owl hooted almost in response and Kurama smiled. "I'm naming it…Yukina," said Kurama. Hiei froze and Kurama turned back to look at him smiling. "Why Yukina?" he asked.

"Because she's your sister and is an ice maiden," said Kurama smiling. Hiei frowned and followed Kurama. "What're you naming yours?"

"………Moeru (1)," said Hiei.

"Flame…? Why are you naming it Flame?" asked Kurama turning to stare at Hiei. Hiei shrugged, "And why not?"

"Fine, Flame it is…I mean Moeru," said Kurama smiling. Hiei nodded and tried to stifle a yawn, but failed miserably. "Don't worry we'll be leaving soon. Going to wait at King Cross Station where we board the Hogwarts Express and go to school," said Kurama.

"Right," said Hiei, "When does the school start?"

"September 1st."

"…Isn't that tomorrow?" asked Hiei. Kurama nodded, "Yup."

"We only have a day to get to King Cross?"

"Yup."

"KURAMA!"

A/N: Whew! Long chapter that was and I liked the wand idea that was cool…because I made it up. Anyways tell me what'd you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me now in your reviews! Oh…an if there was anything I misspelled I'm sorry and I need the same number of reviews 3 and only 3. Wow…I got so many reviews so before we leave let's go to the replies!

Moeru in Japanese means flame.

RoseAngeI: Thanks for your support and yeah I sorta like HP/YYH and just a reminder this is not yaoi (although I'm a big fan of it).

hittocerebattosai: Yes, I know Hiei…being attack by owls. It was sorta of weird, but yeah. Thanks for your compliment!

Paksennarion: Hiei was a bit out of character…I know he probably would've roasted them alive with his dragon of the darkness flame and he would never resort himself to going to a psychiatrist. That's why I'm so happy about this fic because there demons and they don't know what will happen if someone finds out and yeah Lupin is sorta like a demon.

Sierra: Yup since I got so many reviews I had to update faster even with all the homework that was piled onto me. By the way I love your email address.

shadow: Yay! I was so happy when I saw that I not only had six reviews, but eleven reviews. .

elisse: Thanks and I most definitely had fun with this chapter especially the wand part and I believed this was my longest chapter ever. Oh and I started about two days ago…I think. --;;

FireKumori mage: Thankies! Cool name!

liz: Yup everyone had fulfilled my requirement of three reviews and plus I got more. I'm so happy! .

orangeblossom232: Happy, happy I got eleven reviewies! Thankies to you and well…my friend isn't so big on the YYH/HP crossovers…unfortunately, but that's alright.

Suntiger: Yeah…owls. Sorry I didn't review for…um the rest of the chapters when I should have! Sorry! I went to check out your story it's pretty cool!

Jessica: Yo what's up? Yuppies Hogwarts is pretty cool and stuff!


End file.
